Supernannyan War
Supernannyan War is a song sang by members of the Team Terrifc 10 team. It is sang as a musical number during the beach party in Summertime at Supernannya Beach. Lyrics MEI CLOUD: 哎......可以....我们....去...杀....南....教师？ (Translates to: Hey......Can....we....go...kill....South....teachers? EVERYONE: What, What, What (36x) Super-Supernannyan War, Supernannyan Wars (8x) I'm gonna drop some bombs on GBS camps. Gadadhara's team don't f***ing like us, I'm looking for a camp to nuke. This is Bobbalu-Team Terrific 10 War. Walk into the South, like what's up, killin' people. I'm so pumped about Ri Dae-Jung's Prison Camps. Ice covering their hearts and so d*** brutal that people are like "D***, That's a cold-blooded child" Marchin' with the goosestep in military parades, everyone's cheering Army man cept' with children in it, wearing war medals. And probably should wash this, it smells like rotten GBS School Teacher flesh. But d*** it was a couple of teaches gettin' experiemted (kill it) Rushing through the battlefield, about to kill more GBS teachers. And I'm gonna take the South Back, no thrill, Gadadhara, give us back the South. Or we are going to put the GBS teachers in prison camps. We have prison camps, GBS had prison camps, they were idiots to we just nuked them Hello commanders, the GBS b******ds aren't gonna win this I could take some teachers an experiment on them, and Satoko would be like "Aw, that's my boy" I'm gonna drop some bombs on GBS camps. Gadadhara's team don't f***ing like us, I'm looking for a camp to nuke. This is Bobbalu-Team Terrific 10 War. I'm gonna drop some bombs on GBS camps. Gadadhara's team don't f***ing like us, I'm looking for a camp to nuke. This is Bobbalu-Team Terrific 10 War. What do you know about the people that died, what do you know about life in a Team Terrific 10 Prison Camp I'm Burning, I'm burning the bodies, one DPRK boy's ideas lead to another person's suffering, Thanks to Ri Dae-Jung, 1,290,000 people in the camps lost their lives. Cause right now, I'm up here killin' sick prisoners, I'm at Showa with these sick prisoners, You can find me at Showa, I'm beatin' prisoners to death. Your momma, your mammy, all in those torn uniforms, second haned, they rock that mothef***er. We bomb the school and spread anthrax, motherf***er. We then test the effects, motherf***er. We are snickering at the dead ones and leaving them to eaten by rats, Then I'm like, "You better get out of Supernannya" Come on, commanders, let's do some simple addition, we can't let Gadadhara win this war. I call that being kicked and hit, I call that being tricked by a GBS Teacher The war costed many lives, The commanders met and they decided to kill every prison camp inmate. Fellow soldiers, come look at my camera on the Militarized Zones, Take over Supernannya, man you h***a won't, man you h***a won't. MEI CLOUD: 做....好....杀......老师.....耶！(Translates to: Done....well....killing...teachers.....yeah!) EVERYONE: I'm gonna drop some bombs on GBS camps. Gadadhara's team don't f***ing like us, I'm looking for a camp to nuke. This is Bobbalu-Team Terrific 10 War. Ri Dae-Jung wanted the camps empty and the bodies burnt, 1,290,000 GBS captives were killed. Team Terrific 10 won the war, Gadadhara lost the war Ri Dae-Jung wanted the camps empty and the bodies burnt, 1,290,000 GBS captives were killed. Team Terrific 10 won the war, Gadadhara lost the war I'm gonna drop some bombs on GBS camps. Gadadhara's team don't f***ing like us, I'm looking for a camp to nuke. This is Bobbalu-Team Terrific 10 War. MEI CLOUD: 是...是...一具尸体？(Translates to: Is...that a...corpse?) Category:Songs Category:Original Songs